


Talk

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last number was Logan Pierce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

\- You didn't have to smash it.

\- Have you somehow forgotten what was inside?

\- No. But you didn't have to smash it to remove the GPS… You could have just opened it.

\- I'm not a clockmaker, Mr Reese.

\- …

\- Maybe I could have, or I could have found someone who could. But Mr Pierce would have use this time to track us. Smashing it seemed more…

\- Definitive.

\- Yes.

\- …

\- …

\- That was a gift, I don't get gift that often…

\- You know you can ask me anything you need, right? I think we have established by now that the money is not a problem.

\- It's not the same.

\- Don't be a child.  
  
Later:

\- Finch, what is this?

\- A box.

\- I see that. Why is there my name on it?

\- Maybe because it's a box for you?

\- …

\- …

\- Don't just look at it! There is nothing dangerous inside, I promise.

\- …A watch…

\- Not just "a watch". That's a Philippe Patek watch, of the Calatrava collection which goes back to the Bauhaus, caliber 215, with a gyromax pendulum. I choose a waterproof option, too. It doesn't give the time to the nanosecond but I believe it will survive longer given your… specific activities.

\- Wow Finch… Thanks.

\- I trust that you are happy now?

\- Absolutely. I wouldn't let anyone smash it, even if there was a GPS inside.

\- Actually…

\- …There _is_ a GPS inside, isn't it?

\- Well, I through it wise to combine business with pleasure.


End file.
